


Four Can Play That Game

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, The Stolls switch partners and think their boyfriends don't notice, Three Doms, Top!Nico, Voyeurism, pissed!Nico, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Nico are dating. Travis and Percy are dating.<br/>The Stolls are dumb enough to believe that their boyfriends wouldn't notice if they switch every once in a while, since Connor is also interested in Percy and Travis is also interested in Nico. Of course Nico and Percy know their boyfriends well enough to keep the Stolls apart.<br/>So Nico and Percy have hot revenge sex. While the Stolls are watching.<br/>After all, there is an easy solution to their problem. Sharing, not cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Can Play That Game

Title: Four Can Play That Game – Revenge of the Princes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationships, foursome, explicit intercourse, anal, bondage, doubling, D/s (three doms), orgasm-denial, voyeurism (somewhat), cheating (kind of)

Main Pairing: Stolls/Nicercy

Side Pairings: Travis/Percy, Connor/Nico

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

Summary: Connor and Nico, as well as Travis and Percy, had been a couple for months now. And the Stoll brothers had been switching places frequently to enjoy their brother's lover. What they didn't know, however, is that their lovers know about their little game. And decide to play one of their own to tease their boyfriends.

 

** Four Can Play That Game **

_ Revenge of the Princes _

 

Travis Stoll grinned eagerly.

He and his brother had been dating the biggest Greek heroes in existence for four months now. While he had Percy Jackson on his hook, his brother had Nico di Angelo wrapped around his little finger. It had been a big surprise for both sons of Hermes to discover that the greatest heroes were crushing on them, of all people. And the older Stoll was more than glad to take the son of Poseidon. While Connor was pretty eager to claim the son of Hades. And at first, they had been content and overly happy to have their respective boyfriend. But they were brothers, they bragged. Travis loved telling his brother all about the eager begging of his Sea Prince and the wonderfully tight hole. Connor loved telling his brother about the stubborn and strong nature of his Ghost Prince. Until, one day, Connor got overly curious about the submissive nature of his brother's lover while Travis wanted to taste the stubbornness of his brother's lover. They were so different. One eager to submit, the other fighting to the last stand before submitting.

So they decided to switch lovers.

At first they had been reluctant about it and only switched places for a date, but when their lovers didn't make any comment about it, they became bolder and kissed. Then making out. And in the end, claiming their brother's boyfriend. They had sworn that it would be a one-time-thing. But both Stolls found that they were just too much alike. They liked the same. They both enjoyed Percy just as much as they enjoyed Nico. So they often switched. One day, Travis would spend with Percy, the other he would spend with Nico. It was just too hard to decide between the two heroes.

“Sh, stay silent now”, ordered Percy in a low purr.

Travis shuddered a that. His boyfriend had blindfolded him and told him that he had a 'special surprise' for him. He bit his lips as he was led into a room. It was dark outside already, everyone was fast asleep. Percy was most likely guiding him to Cabin Three. Perhaps he had bought some new toys he wanted to show to his boyfriend? Travis loved playing with the toys and with his boyfriend, Percy's hole was so sensitive that teasing him alone was sometimes enough to make the son of Poseidon come. The son of Hermes was guided to the bed and sat down. His boyfriend captured his hands and guided them over his head, clicking handcuffs around his wrists. Percy tying him up? That was new. Normally, it was the other way around. If anything, Nico liked tying them up and then riding them. The Ghost Prince was slow to submit, and even then he still fought to have the upper hand. But well, there was a first time for everything, he guessed. It was Valentine's Day, after all. His thoughts were interrupted when his blindfold was pulled from his eyes and he gaped.

“Connor?” - “Travis?”

The brothers stared at each other, both tied to the head-board of Nico's bed. Travis turned to ask Percy what was going on, just to find the son of Poseidon sitting on the foot-end of the bed. Next to the son of Hades. The older Stoll turned back to his brother.

“What are you doing here?”, hissed Travis.

“Nico blindfolded me and said he had a surprise. I thought he would bring me to his cabin for a hot night of fucking! What are you doing here?”

“Basically the same... Just with Percy”, grunted Travis and frowned.

Connor turned to glare at their boyfriends. “What's going on here?”

“Basically, you two being cheating, arrogant, condescending assholes”, replied Nico angered.

“Did you two really think we are unable to tell our boyfriend apart from his brother?”, whispered Percy disbelieving and shook his head. “We've known about your little game from the beginning.”

“But you never said something”, said Connor irritated.

“So what?”, snorted the Ghost Prince, pulling the shadows closer to him. “That gives you the right to trick us and cheat on us? Because we're just nice fucks to you.”

“No! No, I didn't mean it like that!”, gasped Connor wide-eyed. “That's not it!”

“He just meant that... Why are you only confronting us now?”, whispered Travis.

““Because I thought that it was just Connor also doing me, while Nico thought it was just Travis also doing him. We didn't know that you _switched_ and that both of you were fucking both of us. But then last week we came to that conclusion together”, replied Percy softly. “So why?”

“Because you're both irresistible”, answered Travis with a heavy sigh. “I love you, Percy. And I've been the happiest camper when you asked me to go out with you. And the same goes for Connor. He loves Nico and was just equally happy. But... we both got curious and... it was supposed to be a one-time thing. But you two, you have no idea how irresistible you are. You're so different. I can't and don't want to decide between you. Neither does Connor. Right, brother?”

“Completely”, nodded the younger Stoll hastily. “You're awesome. You're so cute and beautiful and soft, Perce. And you're so gorgeous and rough and edgy, Nikki. And I want you both.”

Nico and Percy exchanged a short look before the son of Poseidon leaned in between the brothers.

“That still doesn't give you the right to deceive us like that”, whispered the Sea Prince. “You lied to us and used us for your please instead of being honest to us. That means you don't trust us.”

“We do!”, objected Connor. “Of course we trust you! But we were afraid that you... that we would loose both of you if we told you that we wanted you...”

Percy smiled softly at him and leaned in to kiss him. The younger Stoll was slightly surprised at that and the older glared from the side. But then their Sea Prince turned and also kissed Travis.

“Jackson”, growled Nico irritated. “I told you no kissing-and-making-up.”

The son of Hades lifted his hand and placed one sharp slap on Percy's behind. The green-eyed boy yelped and blushed before sitting back up again, throwing an apologetic look at Nico.

“I'm sorry”, whimpered Percy and bit his lips. “But that was cute and I can't stay mad at the ones I love, Nico! Are you angry at me now for ruining your plan...?”

Dark eyes bore into sea-green ones and then were rolled in annoyance when the Ghost Prince pulled Percy close on his neck. “Neither can I. And you're just too cute to stay angry at anyway.”

The last half inch was bridged and Nico connected their lips in a heated kiss. Percy wrapped his arms around the Ghost Prince's neck while Nico's hands wandered from the Sea Prince's neck down to his ass and squeezed the round firmness hard, earning him a moan.

“Woah”, gasped Connor. “Not what I expected from this confrontation.”

“But very welcomed nonetheless”, grunted Travis. “This is the hottest thing I've ever seen!”

“That is only because you haven't seen how I fuck him yet”, growled Nico possessively, squeezing Percy's ass once more and making the older hero whimper in need. “Wanton, little thing.”

The Sea Prince rubbed his head against the Italian's neck and moaned, clawing his fingers into the shirt. The Stolls stared at each other and gulped hard.  _ That _ was the hottest thing on this planet. Their stubborn sub fucking their eager sub? It was like instant erection to both.

“You mean... you two...”, whispered Travis hoarsely, his mouth suddenly very dry.

“After we found out that you two have been playing us, we were angry”, grunted Nico, constantly kneading the ass he was holding, thus leaving Percy unable to answer anyway. “So we got drunk. Angry drunk. And we talked about how you two have been using us. But when Percy told me what exactly you guys do with him, something else outweighed the anger for a second and we ended up kissing. Seriously, the things you two do to him... And he was quite eager to let me do them to him too. So eager to spread his legs and let me fuck him rough and hard, right, Perce?”

The son of Poseidon whimpered and nodded, already drifting off to a pleasured high since Nico was working his sensitive behind like that. The Ghost Prince snickered at the speechless state of the older hero and leaned down to bite and suck the Sea Prince's neck. Neither Connor nor Travis dared to speak for they feared to interrupt their lovers. And that was the last thing they wanted. They watched how Nico's hands slid up off the smaller teen's behind and caught the shirt, pulling it over the green-eyed boy's head. Percy laid back onto the bed, looking up at the Ghost Prince with half-lid eyes. The son of Hades opened the jeans and stripped Percy down completely before getting rid of his own clothes. Throwing them away, he took something from behind him. Something silver. The Sea Prince sat up again and turned around, crossing his arms eagerly behind his back. Nico snickered as he handcuffed them together and pushed the older demi-god down until only his ass was high. His hands found their way to the roundness once more and squeezed it.

“You want me, Perce?”, growled Nico darkly, the Sea Prince beneath him nodding hastily. “You enjoy it, don't you? You're such a horny, little bitch. Couldn't get enough from Connor's and Travis' cocks, every day in the last week you came to me and begged me to fuck you. Beg me.”

“Please, Nico”, whimpered the son of Poseidon, spreading his legs some more. “Please fuck me, please! I—I know I'm a slut, but I enjoy your cocks just too much, I hate being without them! Please, I haven't been fucked since Travis took me this noon, please fuck me, Nico, I need you!”

Travis and Connor pulled hard at their bonds, their cocks aching for attention. But all they could do was watching. Watching how Nico removed the butt-plug Travis had placed in his boyfriend's ass earlier and thrust hard into what they knew was a deliciously tight hole. It was the first time they saw their Ghost Prince as the dominant part. And it was fucking arousing. And watching their Sea Prince's begging from this angle was new and nice too. The way the two heroes fucked was the hottest thing both Stolls had ever seen. Nico thrust hard and brutal into their willing sub, drawing all those beautiful, wanton sounds from the rosy lips. Olive-skinned hands held the broad hips in a nearly bruising manner while his cock worked the tight hole.

“You want me to come, Perce?”, asked Nico cheekily. “Do you want me to come and fill your greedy ass with my cum? Do you want it?”

“Yes, yes, please”, whimpered the Sea Prince and licked his lips eagerly. “Fill me with more cum!”

The Ghost Prince grunted and thrust for a last time hard and deep before he came. Percy moaned hoarsely at the feeling of being filled. The Stolls snickered at that. While Nico was short of biting their dicks off at the suggestion of sex without condoms, Percy was more than willing. The Sea Prince loved the feeling of his lovers' seed within him. That was why they most of the time plugged the boy once they filled him so their cum could stay within the younger teen and Percy could feel it all day long. And they could add more in the course of the day. Percy's pitiful whimper interrupted their daydream and they saw that their Sea Prince still hadn't come.

“What do you think, slut?”, growled Nico and pulled Percy back on his hair to crash their lips together. “You think you're allowed to come just yet? You still have to please our lovers first.”

Two pair of mischievous blue eyes brightened at that and the brothers sat up some more. Their Sea Prince nodded hastily and bit his lips, looking down at himself. That's when they noticed the cock-ring, preventing their willing sub from ejaculating.

“Clench down, I don't want you to lose a single drop of cum, bitch”, whispered the Ghost Prince.

Nico pulled out and grabbed the key from the drawer next to the bed to open the handcuffs. While doing so, he kissed first Connor and then Travis. He gave both of them a hard push into the direction of their Sea Prince before collapsing on the pillows himself.

“What... uh...”, stuttered the younger Stoll slowly.

“I love you, you morons. Both of you. And so does Percy. We wouldn't have been angry at you if you had told us. What do you think why the two of us confessed at the same time? We had been talking about it for weeks, but we couldn't decide which one of us should get which one of you. So we settled with the older gets the older. We're angry at you for lying, but we still love you. And, surprisingly enough, I do enjoy Percy quite much too. So we decided that we can live with sharing. That's our Valentine's present for you. You two can now share Percy”, smirked Nico.

Travis and Connor stared at Nico wide-eyed before both attacked him with heated kissed, undressing all the while. Though then a whimpering sound behind them brought their attention to their still very hard other boyfriend. They went and started placing tender kisses all over Percy's body, Travis behind the smaller boy and Connor in front of him. The older Stoll held tightly to their Sea Prince's hips and lifted him off some so Percy could wrap his legs around Connor's waist.

“Loosen up some, Perce”, ordered Travis in a hushed voice as both positioned their cocks at the still clenched hole of their younger lover. “So we can fuck you.”

The Sea Prince whimpered and obeyed, some cum oozing out of his hole and hitting their members just before they entered the tightness. Both groaned in bliss, never before had they been able to share this wonderful experience with each other. Sadly enough, they both didn't last long since watching their subs had aroused them like nothing before. They found a harsh and steady rhythm in their thrusting and made Percy moan in wanton ways they had never heard from him. And they were used to quite the sounds from their Sea Prince. Travis moaned hoarsely as he came deep within his boyfriend while Connor bit Percy's neck – the side Nico hadn't marked earlier – as his own orgasm hit him. Both sons of Hermes panted hard as they laid their lover slowly down on the bed next to their Ghost Prince. Travis grabbed the plug from earlier and, as soon as their cocks slid out of the tight hole, pushed it back in. Percy gave a pitiful whimper.

“You didn't let him come”, commented Nico and wrapped his arms around the Sea Prince's waist.

“We know”, smirked both Stolls, each laying down behind his respective boyfriend.

“Why not?”, whimpered the son of Poseidon with teary eyes, tugging at his still cuffed hands.

“Because Valentine's is not over yet and we're not finished with your for today, slut”, growled Travis and bit the back of Percy's neck to leave a mark of his own. “You're only allowed to come once you've pleased us thoroughly. You know the rules.”

“I—I know”, sighed Percy and averted his eyes, cuddling closer to Nico. “Sorry, masters.”

“I really like this”, grinned Connor stupidly, kissing Nico's shoulders. “We three are so going to fuck our poor Sea Prince completely dumb.”

“You mean the other way around”, chuckled the Ghost Prince and turned some to kiss Connor.

“I love you three”, smiled Percy softly. “My sadistic masters.”

“We love you too”, chorused his three dominants. “Our wanton, little slut.”

 

_ ~*~ The End ~*~ _


End file.
